1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a static electricity eliminating structure, and more particularly to an innovative structural design of an inner static electricity eliminating control valve for organic solvent delivery pipelines.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
At present, the central chemical supply systems and equipment used by most technical manufacturers are facing risks and dangers because, when supplying high-resistance, inflammable, and explosive chemicals, a large amount of static electricity will be generated due to friction during the flow of organic solvent inside the delivery pipeline. When such static electricity is accumulated to a certain high intensity, there might be risks and dangers of breakdown, spark, ignition or explosion.
If the above-mentioned solvent delivery pipeline is made of stainless steel pipes, the metal material itself will conduct the triboelectricity generated during the flow of liquid. However, there are many different kinds of organic solvent liquids to be delivered by the pipelines, and some special liquids may develop chemical actions with the stainless steel material of the pipeline and cause qualitative change. Hence, some manufacturers are changing to Teflon pipes. Adoption of this kind of pipes can solve the above problem, but will derive another problem. Because Teflon pipes are not conductors, they can not eliminate the static electricity generated during the delivery of liquid. Hence, the afore-mentioned risks and dangers of breakdown, flashover, spark, ignition or explosion will still happen when the inner static electricity is accumulated.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventors have provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.